


Room to Grow: Jack’s Room

by andthenweburned (dragonardhill)



Series: Within These Walls [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack Kline, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned
Summary: The bunker has rooms of every shape, size, and purpose imaginable.  Sam, Dean, and Jack fuck in all of them.  This is part one of the journey. [Series of One Shots. Each can be read separately.]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Within These Walls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884619
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Room to Grow: Jack’s Room

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Contains actual sibling incest and pseudo-daddy incest. Do not proceed if either of these is an issue for you. The BACK BUTTON is your friend.
> 
> First in a series of short stories about the bunker and the oh-so-sexy fun had within between Sam, Dean and their boy. Originally posted on Tumblr @andthenweburned. Come visit me there!

Jack’s jaw aches in the best way, head straight back hanging over the side of his bed, giving Sam the perfect angle to work his long cock through slick mouth and into willing throat. 

Pale arms look tiny wrapped around Sam’s muscular thighs, big body reverse straddling the boy’s silky blonde head. Every fifth or sixth slide, Dean’s hand presses into Sam’s tailbone, big dick stays deep, throbs for long seconds against the walls of Jack’s throat, choking off air and making the kid buck like his cock is the one getting sucked. 

Sam’s shaking, prickles of sweat at his temples and into the swell between his collar bones. Groans, turns his head into his brother’s neck as he pulls out of Jack’s mouth. Mouths desperate whimpers into Dean’s jaw when his brother’s fist closes around wet cock as soon as it’s free. Dean smears tendrils of thick spit clinging to Sam’s wet dick all over the boy’s lips and chin. Smiling as Jack chases it, baby bird mouth.

“Spread your legs,” Dean growls, getting two immediate responses. Sam sinks lower, spreads his knees, and arches his back. Balls hang close enough for pretty pink tongue to kitten-lick around each one. Little brother jerks, hisses while Jack opens his knees, lifts his legs to his chest happily slurping.

Good boys.

Sam gets both hands behind Jack’s bouncing knees, pulls his lower half perpendicular over bony shoulders ass up, hole open, wriggling. Gives Sam something to lean on as he stays bent awkwardly, knees apart. Jack squeals, begs, unapologetically pouts when his needy flushed slit stays empty too long, clenching around air.

“Sweet little slut. Fuckin loves it,” Dean chuckles, graciously presses the fat tip of a large black dildo to Jack’s entrance. More lube and brothers’ groan as pretty pink opens and sucks at the plastic head. Still fisting Sam’s cock, Dean feeds the purple tip back into Jack’s open, eager lips. Sam naturally picks up the rhythm, mimicking Dean’s thrusts into their boy’s ass. 

“Fuck. So good,” Sam hunches, eyes glazed, moans.

“Greedy. Fucking. Hole,” Dean pushes the dildo deeper, watching more of the toy disappear into Jack’s upturned ass. Grunts punch out of the bent boy as he gets pounded. Nearly delirious and completely insatiable.

Dean easily switches one of Sam’s hands with his own working the toy. Slides around Sam, maximum skin contact, slow nibbles on strong tan shoulders. Slots in behind, firm grip on sharp hip bones. Grinds his dick low into the meat of Sam’s ass. Thumbs slide lower, pull Sam apart. Dean nudges his swollen cockhead against the tiny opening of his giant brother.

Sudden, relentless, hard push all the way in, “Dean!” Sam’s stutters forward from the force pushing his length fully into Jack’s fucked-out throat. Pelvis immediately auto rocks back into Dean, opens fully and pushes his brother deeper into winchester-reserved space. Frantically works his hips back and forth, barely remembering to hold onto the dildo buried in Jack. He’s trembling and already close when Dean chants, “Come on. Give Jack your load Sweetheart. Wanna feel you clench around me while you shoot down his throat.”

Dean’s hands work Sam’s bent chest, tugging nipples, “Gonna fuck Jack’s tight hole next. Make him hold your come in his open sluttly mouth, while I pound him. Wanna watch your come dripping over the sides of his pretty mouth while he takes my cock.”

“Jesus. FUCK!” 

Sam bellows his release, spurting thick into slick puckered lips below him. Chest heaving, hips bucking he rides waves of pleasure from Jack’s hot mouth to Dean’s hard cock. Like a million times before, pushed over the edge by his brother’s filthy mouth. “Fuck!” he says again because it’s the only word his brain can form.

Dean buries himself in Sam’s clenched ass. Locks his arms around tight abs and grinds while Sam spurts into their boy. He’s confident Jack will do his best to hold it all in his sweet mouth. Hard cock jabs into Sam’s wet hole until he pulls sensative cock out of Jack’s mouth and reaches back to weakly push against Dean’s stomach, small whimper. Dean pushes in a couple more times just to hear little brother whine then slowly pulls out. Satisfied, possessive growl tumbles from him as his rough fingers feel along Sam’s red, hot, wrecked hole.

Sam lets the dildo slide out of Jack’s ass, needy boy howls at the empty. Sam snickers, floating as he collapses down onto the bed a sticky, sated mess. Still catching his breath, Sam rolls onto his side toward the demanding boy. Softly glides his hand over Jack’s chest smiling at his puffed cheeks and gurgling whimpers.

“Show me.” Sam says. Obedient pink mouth opens displaying rich cream inside. Panting, eager blue eyes lock on him. Sam runs a finger across fucked-pink lips, dips inside wetting a finger and bringing it to his own mouth to suck it clean.

“Jesus Christ!” Deep moan from Dean above watching the show. His impatient, big hand gently pushes hair from Jack’s sweaty forehead then grips the boy’s jaw, turning him toward the hard cock now jutting toward the boy, “You ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> This and other sam/dean/jack ficlets inspired by my dear friend @ficforthought whose humor and dirty mind are a blessing to us all <3


End file.
